


По собственной воле

by Cornelia



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornelia/pseuds/Cornelia
Summary: Абернети работает на Гриндельвальда с первых дней его пребывания в Нью-Йорке.Написано на заявку - коллаж авторства Lienin на реверс-фест https://takie-to-tvari.diary.ru/p219235991_7-5.htm
Relationships: Abernathy/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 11





	По собственной воле

Перо, которое Абернети, как и велено, носит во внутреннем кармане пиджака затрепыхалось, забилось, укололо его очиненным кончиком в грудь и выпорхнуло на свободу. Пергамент уже давно поджидает его на столе.

Абернети торопливо читает, едва слова появляются из-под пера, а когда оно замирает, пергамент вспыхивает прямо в руках, пламя лижет пальцы, не обжигая, черные хлопья опадают на стол и исчезают. Замечательно! А если бы Абернети с первого раза не все запомнил? Но он, конечно, запомнил. И задание, и время, и место встречи.

Заметки о директоре Грейвзе уже готовы, и писать их было куда увлекательнее ежемесячного отчета. С другим заданием проблем тоже не возникает. Документы по вторым салемцам находятся в архиве, и как снять защиту от копирования Абернети выяснил еще пару лет назад, из простого любопытства.

Он мысленно считает про себя каждое нарушение, за сегодня их набирается на двадцать лет тюремного заключения. Но считает он исключительно ради забавы, потому что самое первое отправленное в обход почтового досмотра письмо и последующие за ним встречи, и так обеспечат ему визит к Озерам Вечного Забвения вне очереди.

Дежурная в архиве, совсем дряхлая ведьма ласково воркует:

\- Все задерживаетесь на работе, мистер Абернети. Идите домой. Вы еще молодой, успеете наработаться.

\- Я уже ухожу, миссис Вонг.

Гриндевальд встречает его в условленном месте. Время позднее, моросит мелкий дождь, так что маглов на улице почти нет, лишь проезжают изредка автомобили, пронзая дождевую взвесь лучами фар. Гриндевальд стоит у погасшей витрины магловского книжного магазина, высокий и худощавый, с непокрытой головой, в плаще, который, и прищурившись, невозможно принять за магловский. Мелкие капли оседают на белых волосах, и он даже не оглядывается по сторонам.

Несколько мгновений Абернети играет с идеей о том, что было бы если бы он решил привести сюда авроров того самого мистера Грейвза, за которым Гриндевальд приказал следить. Наверное, Абернети сумел бы это провернуть, и сама грандиозность возможности его завораживает. Если бы все чего он хотел это продвинуться в МАКУСА, показать им всем, что он не просто забавный молодой человек в не слишком хорошо сидящем костюме, это был бы отличный шанс.

Гриндевальд наконец оборачивается. Уголки губ чуть вздрагивают, и вид у него совершено беззаботный. Абернети не успевает и рта раскрыть, как его хватают за запястье и утягивают в апарацию.

Они в паре кварталов, на покатой крыше одного из домов на Лексингтон-авеню, внизу теряется во влажной дымке Центральный парк. Гриндевальд нетерпеливо проводит рукой по воздуху и дождь прекращается.

\- С момента нашей встречи сегодня вы нарушили по меньшей мере пять пунктов закона Раппопорт, - замечает Абернети.

Гринедвальд щурится:

\- Это считая или не считая тот факт, что я в международном розыске?

\- Не считая. Но такие мелочи могут привлечь к вам внимание. В Нью-Йорке всюду глаза и уши МАКУСА. Вы знаете сколько европейцев имеют проблемы с законом по прибытии в Ньй-Йорк? Одиннадцать на дюжину.

Он ловит на себе взгляд Гринедвальда, но все же упрямо продолжает.

\- Вас могут задержать просто за то, как выглядит ваш плащ. Или за то, что вы не носите шляпы. Не говоря уж о колдовстве с погодой.  
Гриндевальд кладет ему руку на плечо, высоко у самой шеи, так что пальцы почти касаются открытой кожи над воротником и ободряюще сжимает ладонь.

\- Не волнуйтесь, мистер Абернети. Я не дам себя так глупо поймать.

Абернети встречается с ним взглядом, странные разноцветные глаза смотрят спокойно и доброжелательно, удивительно, но кажется, беспокойство Абернети ему приятно.

\- Что вы мне принесли?

\- Все что вы просили, - отвечает Абернети. - Это было не слишком трудно.

Он достает из портфеля бумаги: папку с документами о салемцах и свиток пергамента с заметками о Грейвзе и его перемещениях за последние несколько дней. Папку Гриндевальд прячет под пальто, а свиток разворачивает и, сев на покатую крышу, погружается в чтение.

Абернети не зная, чем себя занять, беспокойно переминается с ноги на ногу, смотрит как Гриндевальд сосредоточенно сдвигает брови. С точки зрения Абернети для чтения слишком темно, но Гриндевальду это похоже не мешает.

Абернети иногда кажется, что это он лично вызвал Гриндевальда в Нью-Йорк. Нет не своим глупым письмом о бедственном положении магов Америки, за которое ему порой становится неловко, а как-то иначе, как вызывают могущественных существ из иных реальностей, и, каждый раз, оказываясь рядом с Гринедвальдом, он испытывает волнующее и приятное чувство собственничества. Много ли у Гриндевальда союзников в Нью-Йорке? Наверняка нет. В Нью-Йорке невозможно представить грандиозных собраний, какие он устраивает в европейских столицах. И Абернети знал к чему сводились все разговоры о недовольстве жизнью магов в Америке. Тихие разговоры в маленьких нью-йорских квартирках или на верандах частных домов, где-нибудь в Джорджии. «Конечно МАКУСА бывает перегибают палку, но ведь мы все понимаем, что это для нашего же блага» или просто «У меня семья! Куда я полезу?» Беспросветная тоска.

Гриндевальд дочитывает свиток, и пергамент осыпается в его руке пеплом, который тут же уносит ветер.

\- Не доверяйте такие вещи бумаге, мой друг. Ваши защитные заклинания совсем не сложно обойти. В следующий раз расскажете мне все на словах.

\- Хорошо.

Гриндевальд поднимается на ноги.

\- Я доволен. Грейвз прекрасная кандидатура. Влиятелен, не обременен личными связями, предсказуем. Но вовсе не глуп, - он пристально взглянул на Абернети. - Что вы собираетесь делать, если он заметит слежку?

\- Я думал об этом, - быстро отвечает Абернети. - Скажу, что я в него влюблен.

Гриндевальд приподнимает брови.

\- Это правда?

\- Конечно нет.

\- И Грейвз не станет проверять ваши слова?

\- В этом случае маловероятно. Он будет слишком сбит с толку.

\- Его так легко смутить?

\- Директор Грейвз очень щепетилен в таких делах. По крайней мере на службе.

Глаза Гриндевальда сверкнули в полумраке.

\- А вы, я вижу, судите не понаслышке.

Абернети улыбнулся, еще недавно это воспоминание его самого смущало ужасно, но сейчас казалось таким мелким, даже рассказывать не о чем. Но Гриндевальд не задает больше вопросов, только усмехается.

\- Что ж, это… Скорее хорошо. Не то, чтобы я хотел проникать в МАКУСА настолько глубоко.

Двусмысленность фразы заставляет Абернети фыркнуть, Гриндевальд тоже тихо смеется. И от этой пошловатой шутки все происходящее ненадолго приобретает несерьезность, словно они два школьника замышляющие шалость.

\- Когда вы собираетесь появится в МАКУСА? – спрашивает Абернети.

Гриндевальд все еще улыбается.

\- Этого я вам не скажу.

Его рука снова ложится на шею Абернети. Это прикосновение нельзя назвать дружеским и ободряющим, пальцы разделены под кадыком – большой по одну сторону шеи, остальные по другую. Стоит сжать ладонь и перекроет кровоток. И все же угрозы в прикосновении нет, ладонь лежит мягко, и должно быть Гриндевальд чувствует, как бьется под его пальцами пульс.

\- Я рад, что у меня в Ньй-Йорке нашелся такой преданный соратник, - произносит он, склоняясь к лицу Абернети. - Продолжайте следить за Грейвзом, но не рискуйте понапрасну. Бессмысленные жертвы нам не нужны. Если вас все-таки разоблачат, вы скажете, что были под заклятием Империо. Они не сумеют доказать, что это не так. Вы поняли?

Абернети долго не может сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме руки на своей шее, но наконец произносит хриплое: «Да».

Гриндевальд удовлетворенно кивает. Его ладонь все еще лежит у Абернети на шее, потом он медленно обводит большим пальцем его подбородок и убирает руку.

\- Я дам вам знать, когда мы снова встретимся.

Прикосновение все еще горит на коже, Абернети кивает, и Гриндевальд исчезает в черной воронке апарации. Нарушение 18 пункта дополнения к закону Раппопорт, аппарация в местах, не внесенных в список подпункта 18а. Дождь начинается снова.


End file.
